


Avoidance

by FizzyCustard



Series: Lucas Wolenczak x Fem!Lieutenant!Reader One Shots [3]
Category: seaQuest, seaQuest 2032 - Fandom, seaQuest DSV
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Insecurity, avoiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: After having a couple of drinks and finding your inhibitions wearing down, you kiss Lucas, and then the realisation of what you've done sinks in. You avoid him for a few days, before a project you've both got to undertake together forces you to confront him.
Relationships: Lucas Wolenczak/Female Reader
Series: Lucas Wolenczak x Fem!Lieutenant!Reader One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974067
Kudos: 1





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to begin a little series now of Lucas x Female!Lieutenant!Reader one shots. I'm really enjoying getting back into the fandom. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed!

Shore leave. A chance for you to let your hair down for a few days. You planned on spending a bit of time alone, explore the city and have a well-earned lie in for once. And it all went according to plan, for the most part. In between a cinema trip with Tony, Lucas and Lonnie, and then food out most nights, you enjoyed walking alongside your own shadow. It was so wonderful that you could feel the sun on your face, not the artificial lighting of seaQuest. You weren’t thousands of feet below the sea, you were walking on solid ground, listening to the cry of gulls and feeling the natural heat of the sun’s rays.

The last night of shore leave was spent in the bar of your hotel. Normally you didn’t drink, but Tony had roped you into tasting a little alcohol. You had two bottles of cider, and as soon as you finished the first, you could feel heat rising in your cheeks. All of your friends were chattering away around you, but you noticed that Lucas’ blue gaze kept creeping over towards you. You may have been ten years his senior, with Lucas only just twenty, but you couldn’t deny that he was a good looking guy. Having him watching you made you blush a little more, and you looked away, pretending to pay attention to what Lonnie was saying who was sat next to you.

One by one, members of the crew disappeared. Your second cider ran out, and you could definitely feel the beginning of ‘tipsy’ sensations. Tony Piccolo and Tim O’Neill left to play pool. Lonnie and Jonathan Ford had disappeared completely out of sight. Jim Brody was flirting with two women sat at the bar whose lack of clothing left nothing to the imagination.

All of a sudden you felt hot and stifled. “I need a bit of fresh air,” you told Lucas who was sat opposite you. “It’s too hot in here.”

“I’ll come with you,” he proposed, and followed you out of the bar.

The two of you walked side by side along the sea front. “You feeling better?” Lucas asked.

“Much. It was just so claustrophobic in there,” you replied. “I know, I know, and I work on board a submarine. I don’t like crowds, and having a drink doesn’t help. That’s why I don’t normally drink alcohol, but you know how persuasive Tony is.” Then you giggled, but found that you couldn’t stop. All of your inhibitions seemed to come loose and tumble away.

Lucas watched as you grabbed a lamp post and twirled yourself around it, looking up at the sky as you did so. It felt like you were flying and you closed your eyes, your head thrown back. The rush in those moments was exhilarating.

Suddenly, you lost your footing and stumbled backwards, only to land against a pair arms. “I’ve got you,” Lucas told you. The landing was soft and you looked up at him for a second, smiling. Your gazes remained locked for a few seconds, and slowly your heads inched closer.

Lucas placed a kiss against your lips and felt nothing but delight as you responded to him. Everything was warm in those moments and your thoughts seemed to pass away into nothing, leaving you completely suspended in just one of your senses, which was touch.

Both of you allowed the kiss to grow deeper still, your tongues lacing. Gradually, you slowed the kiss and pulled back a little. You looked up into his eyes which were sparkling in happiness and innocence. It made you feel like a teenager again, a blushing mess when the good looking kid who you had a crush on happened to glance across at you and pay a moment’s attention to you.

Was this really all the result of having two bottles of cider? Realisation of what had just happened hit you all of a sudden like a bullet and you stood up straight, shifting away from Lucas. And for the rest of the evening, you ignored bringing up anything related to what had happened between you both. You proposed to head back to the hotel, and as you walked back, you noticed Lucas’ clenched jaw and the way he kept his head low.

***

The kiss haunted you for the next three days. Every waking moment and you felt the shame that was pressing down on your shoulders. And whenever you saw Lucas, you averted your gaze. He’d tried to make conversation but you shrugged him off. How could you have been so irresponsible and let your guard down? You were in authority to Lucas with him being an Ensign and you Lieutenant.

To your complete shock and dismay, Captain Hudson ordered you and Lucas team up and complete a sweep of the mainframe system, which meant a week long trek through the sub, checking with your diagnostic tools if any maintenance was needed.

First off, you began in the Ward Room, and you knew that Lucas was staring at you as you both stepped inside. “Is there a problem, Ensign?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas threw his pal across the table and glared at you. “When are we actually going to talk like adults? You expect me to forget what happened on shore leave?”

“Yes, I do!” you growled. “It was nothing.”

Lucas scoffed and sat down on one of the many empty seats. “I somehow don’t believe that. If it was nothing, then why are you acting like this?”

“Because I know you, Lucas, and you make something out of everything.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“A girl only looks at you for two seconds longer than necessary, and you start developing a crush on her and think she’s into you,” you replied sarcastically.

It remained silent and you saw Lucas’ jaw clench tight. He looked down, his gaze darting back and forth across the table as tears welled in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” you said softly, approaching Lucas. You reached out and touched his shoulder. “That was cruel of me. I just…Don’t know what to say about the other night. It was stupid for both of us.”

“It wasn’t for me,” Lucas whispered.

Your whole body grew tense and your heart raced. Had you just heard correctly? “I…What….?” You stuttered in disbelief. “You’re young and I think…having women around you in authority somehow…”

“It’s got nothing to do with any other women on board. I really think you’re amazing,” Lucas admitted.

You couldn’t help but chuckled wryly and sit down opposite Lucas. You folded your arms in front of you and looked at him. “Come on. Lonnie’s prettier than me and seems more popular with people.”

“Why do you think so low of yourself?” Lucas asked, smiling at you.

“It’s true. I pale into insignificance next to her. All the men seem to have the hots for her.”

“Not all of them. I’m sat right here saying that I have the hots for you.”

Both of you laughed. Your chuckles filled the large room and after a minute, you got up from your seat and sat next to Lucas.

He felt himself begin to tremble in excitement as you leaned in, your head coming closer to his. The kiss was gentle at first, and then gradually it deepened. Lucas’ hand slipped up your face and into your hair, and by the time you had lost your breaths, you pulled apart. Both of you were flushed and smiling at each other.

You placed your hand on his arm, squeezing ever so lightly. “Let’s get back to work, Ensign.”


End file.
